


Swim

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hoenn Weather Apocalypse, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, moral support, originshipping, third gen nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyogre awakens and Hoenn drowns. Steven makes sure that Wallace doesn't too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> _"I don't know what you intend to do, but don't do anything reckless. Okay. I'm going to Sootopolis."_

It rains in Hoenn. It rains throughout the night. It rains and then it pours.

Over Sootopolis, all Wallace can do is survey the sea, observe the stormy lake within the crater as every droplet brings it closer to overflowing. Master of water illusions he may be, but this - this reality is outside his sphere of influence, all his limitations laid bare in the gloom.

Steven can't watch it. Can't watch the way it makes Wallace feel, this world to which he's given so much care and affection over the years rising up against them, against humanity. He takes a step closer and wraps the cape he has been wearing over them both. Wallace's hair hangs limp from under his hat, body motionless in clothing already soaked through to the skin. It's not right, Steven thinks, this isn't right. 

"We'll fix this," he whispers into the wet hair. "This rain, whatever it is, it's not forever. It won't keep going like this forever."

Wallace leans back against him and it's all Steven can do to share some heat, at least warm up the damp fabric if nothing else. "But if _I_ can't stop it," Wallace chokes out. His shoulders are shaking.

"Then someone out there can, and we'll find them." Steven says that with conviction. He has to, now.

It doesn't do much for Wallace at face value. "It's my responsibility. I should be able to..."

"That makes two of us," Steven reminds him gently. "Sometimes things just spin out of control. None of this is your fault."

The shaking subsides, as Wallace lets him support both their weight. His voice is barely louder than the rain when he speaks up next. "I'm worried, Steven, but I'm not helping. Even the fact that you're still here, comforting me while all this happens..."

"I know where I have to be." Steven holds Wallace closer, wants to make him feel more than hear the words. "More than anything."

And for a moment, they could have sworn they saw a hint of blue sky beyond the clouds.

 


End file.
